


A Renegotiation

by TrueBlue08



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Contracts, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Needy Jim Halpert, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlue08/pseuds/TrueBlue08
Summary: Based on the AU set up in Swallowing My Pride, but has no effect on that story line.Jim comes clean to Pam about his relationship with Dwight. With nothing holding him back now, he sets out to renegotiate his contract with Dwight and doesn't pull any punches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonqueenkiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueenkiara/gifts).



Jim sat on the edge of his blue comforter, on the bed he shared with his wife. Hunched over staring at the floor, he couldn’t meet Pam’s eyes.

“Say something please sweetheart,” he whimpered. He could feel her eyes on his face, still flushed with shame from his abrupt admission. He didn’t know what made him do it, suddenly admit to his recent extracurricular activities with a man he now called Daddy. All he knew is the sight of Pam didn’t elicit feelings of arousal anymore, only feelings of embarrassment. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t love her anymore, maybe he just loved her too much to let her live a lie with a false marriage.

“Dwight….? You and …. Dwight?” Pam eventually said in a shaky voice. “I mean, it’s not as if I never…. I mean, sometimes I thought…. really, Dwight?” Jim only lowered his head even further in response. “Well I can’t say that this is that much of a surprise.”

“What! What do you mean?!” Jim sputtered, head jerking up to finally meet his wife’s gaze. “How did you... I mean who told you?!”

“No one told me sweetheart, it’s just…. Well you do spend an awful lot of time on your hair every day, and you are very feminine babe, when I first started at Dunder Mifflin, I kind of thought you were gay. Then you asked me out and I thought that maybe you were just confused, but….” Pam broke off, shaking her head. “It’s ok, I’m not mad. Sexuality is a very fluid thing, we can’t really control it.” Pam walked over to her husband, burying a hand in his scruffy hair to provide some assurance. “Why don’t you start sleeping in the guest room? I’ll keep your secret Jim, I still love you.”

Jim sat frozen, his mind running a million miles an hour. How was Pam being so accepting of this? Pam bent down and brushed a soft kiss on his forehead, then walked into their bathroom. Jim listened to her start the shower, mind still whirling.

Jim drove to work separately the next morning, steeling himself for what he was about to do. Now that he didn’t have to feel guilty about betraying his relationship with Pam, he could give himself up to this new life of his. And it was time to renegotiate his employment contract.

Walking in with a new found confidence, Jim paused at his desk for only a moment to deposit his satchel. He could see Pam in the kitchen, holding a cup of tea, chatting with Phyllis. He looked away quickly, not wanting to catch her eyes now. With one deep, reaffirming breath, he walked in Dwight’s office, casually closing the door behind him.

Without looking up from his computer, “You’re five minutes late today Jim, I think that means 5 lashes with the cane.” Dwight mumbled absentmindedly. Jim in turn paid him no attention, quickly closing the window blinds around him.

“I told Pam.” was the only thing Jim said, before kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt. That got Dwight’s attention.

“What are you talking about? You told Pam… about US?!” 

“Yeah, and I think it’s time to renegotiate our contract,” Jim continued, sliding off his shirt with his jacket.

“Huh, no way. I think you’re forgetting your place, toy.” Dwight said incredulously, unbuckling and sliding off his belt. “Why don’t you come over here and beg my forgiveness before I get mad.”

“Yeah I’ll beg, I’ll beg for you all day long but no more guests. I’ll be your baby and you’ll be my Daddy, but no more bringing in others. I’m yours.” Jim slowly, as seductively as he knew how, started sliding off his trousers, leaving him in only powder blue boxers, socks, and his thin black tie. “and only yours,”

“We aren’t renegotiating,” Dwight insisted again, his mouth drying at the sight of Jim’s lean body. He didn’t know where Jim had got this sudden new confidence from but, it’s was making him iron hard. “You are to be used by me, Mose, clients, and whoever I please.”

“You yes, and Mose. And maybe a client here and there, but no more coworkers and none of your freaky friends.”

“And why would I agree to that?”

Jim smiled, he’d been waiting for this moment, and he pounced. Rounding Dwight’s desk, he slammed his hands into the manager’s shoulders, sending him careening from his chair onto the carpet. Before Dwight even knew what happened, the larger man had him pinned beneath him.

Jim used one hand to capture Dwight’s wrists above his head and used the other to undo the front of the other man’s pants, reaching inside to meet his hard member.

“Ungh, get off. Jim, you’re in so much trouble,” Dwight threatened, pulling his wrists.

“Yeah, and what are you going to do to me?” Jim prompted, stroking his master’s hot dick. “Are you going to spank me again? Maybe right here in your office. Or use the cane on me? Make me beg you to stop?” Jim’s own member was straining against his underpants, wetting the front, his own words were working him into a frenzy.

“Yes yes all of that,” Dwight panted, the sight of Jim’s obvious arousal sapped at his anger, replacing it with more arousal. “I’m going to tie you up and leave you aching in the barn all night, leave you hard and leaking from your cock and your ass until you learn your lesson. You’re going to beg so much, beg for Daddy to come take care of you,”

Jim couldn’t help the thrust of his hips, rubbing his cock against Dwight’s thigh.

“You like the dirty talk baby? Well you better cum good because after this stunt, you won’t be cumming for a while. I’ll keep you filled up with plugs and dildos, keep you gagged so you can’t talk back to your Daddy.”

“Say it,” Jim tried to sound commanding, but a needy straining note snuck its way into his voice. “Say I’m only yours. No more coworkers, no friends. I’m just for you.”

“You’re just for me, I’m never going to let anyone else in this sweet ass. You belong to me, me and mose. Now hurry up and get to what your good at: fucking.”

Jim whined, releasing Dwight’s hands and reaching down to pull his boxers over his sensitive cock head, gasping at the sight of the ruby red tip, glistening from pre-cum. As soon as he was free from his underwear, he rose up on his knees, positioning his well lubed anus over Dwight’s exposed cock.

Bracing himself with his hands on either side of Dwight’s chest, Jim slid his asshole over the hard pole beneath him once, twice before he couldn’t handle it and he slammed down with a strangled moan. In this angle, Dwight’s rock hard dick had hit Jim’s needy prostate head on and the sparks running through the taller man’s body stunned him.

Dwight grabbed Jim’s tie, wrapping it around his fist. “Move baby,” he commanded, tugging on Jim’s tie again, briefly cutting off his air supply. That was enough to jog Jim out of his stupor, and he shakily rose up before slamming his ass back down, impaling himself on Dwight’s hard cock.

“That’s it baby, fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock,” Dwight murmured, once again pulling on Jim’s tie, tightening it around his throat so that each breath was labored. With his throat compressed, Jim couldn’t breathe as freely and found himself panting over Dwight’s chest, slamming his ass up and down.

Lack of oxygen combined with the sensations going through his entire ass had his entire body buzzing. His head felt cloudy, he couldn’t think clearly, his only instinct was to keep riding the hot hard cock beneath him like his life depended on it.

Beneath Jim, Dwight used his free hand to reach up to Jim’s chest and squeeze one of the other man’s ultra-sensitive nipples. Pinching down on it, he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger then released it, watching the small nub of flesh refill with blood and swell. Jim’s breathless moan spurred him on further, moving to play with his other nipple.

The black dots swirling in Jim’s vision couldn’t stop Jim from feeling the assault that his body was under. Nerve endings in his nipples sent shivers down his cock, which slapped against Dwight’s lower body every time he slammed himself down on the other man.

“You look so beautiful right now baby. Look at you, leaking pre-cum for me, so close. Look at your nipples, almost as red as your face. I think I’ll have to keep you on a leash with a collar all the time, like a little dog.”

Jim’s cock spurted his stringy white cum across Dwight’s chest as Jim continued riding Dwight’s dick, Jim tried to cry out but found that he had no breath to make a sound. Dwight thrusted upwards to meet Jim’s last descent and released inside Jim’s hungry asshole. Jim collapsed over Dwight while Dwight reached up to loose Jim’s makeshift leash. Jim’s heavy gasps soon filled the room.

“I’ll have the changes made to the contract today. Now that you don’t have to answer to Pam, you’ll be staying at Shrute Farms,” Dwight smiled to himself. “Mose will be so pleased,”


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim arrives at Shrute Farms, but he doesn't know that Dwight has revenge on his mind

Pam had seemed sad when he started packing up his things in boxes, but she’d assured him that he could still visit Cece and Phillip as much as he liked. The entire drive to Shrute Farms, Jim was in a daze. He could feel his blood pressure climbing with each mile as he drove towards his new home.

He pulled into the long dusty drive way, heart starting to beat erratically. He could see Dwight and Mose waiting for him on the wrap around porch of the main house. As he exited his car and began to grab a box of his work shirts from the back seat, Dwight stepped of the porch, approaching him. Immediately, Jim’s mouth became dry.

“Leave those for now, Mose and I will give you the tour,” Dwight said smiling, but there was something dark behind his pale eyes.

“I’ve been here be-“ Jim began to protest.

“Trust me Jim, you want the tour,” Dwight didn’t wait for another reply, taking the box from Jim’s arms and placing it on the ground. Slamming the car door shut, Dwight took hold of the taller man’s upper arm and steered him across the driveway to the old barn. Jim gulped, remembering the events that had taken place the last time he was here. Mose trailed behind, his child-like giggles of glee echoing in the empty space.

At the heavy Oak door, Dwight paused. “Now that you’ll be living here, there will be additional rules,” Jim felt his asshole physically clench. “One, you do not leave Shrute Farms without permission. And two, when no one is over, you are not allowed to wear clothes. Do not speak, nod once if you understand me.”

Jim licked his dry lips and nodded immediately. With a dark smile, Dwight pushed open the barn door, tugging Jim along behind him. At first, the dim lighting made it seem as though Dwight had moved a lot of furniture into the barn. Was Jim supposed to live in here? As his eyes slowly adjusted, Mose stepped in behind him, closing the door, and he looked around at all of the bulky wooden objects, tables, and chests.

“Do you recognize anything in here, Slave?” Jim looked around until he saw an innocent looking wooden barrel. The same wooden barrel that he had spent several hours bent over his first night here. His body reacted oddly to this reminder of that initial degradation: he felt his cock start to harden right there in his trousers.

“Yes, I thought we could have some more fun with that old barrel. But why limit ourselves? That’s why I’ve been making all of these,” Dwight gestured to the other wooden objects in the room. That’s when Jim noticed that most of them had restrained secured onto them. One large object shaped like an X was at the far side of the room, cuffs on the top and the bottom. Another looked like a large sawhorse with chains around each leg. In the center of the barn, free chains hung from the roof, ending a foot or two above Jim’s head. Other objects stood around the space, in various shapes with various style restraints on them.

“Strip.” A soft command, but Jim heard a dangerous edge. With fumbling fingers, Jim obeyed.

“We’ll spend many nights in here, us three. We will have you in every position, every possible way, and then we’ll start over from the beginning again.” Dwight stepped closer to Jim as he slid down his khakis, stepping out of them to be completely naked. Jim’s half hard-on drew Dwight’s gaze. He stood for a moment, just looking at it. Then he quickly reached forward and grabbed it. Turning, he walked away, using Jim’s cock as a sort of leash, tugging Jim along behind him.

The rough sliding of Dwight’s hand over his sensitive cock pulled a soft moan out of Jim’s mouth as he trotted behind his master. Dwight led him to one side of the barn, to the sawhorse apparatus that Jim had noticed earlier. He pushed the moaning man to stand in front of the instrument.

“Stay.”

Dwight leaned down to buckle Jim’s ankles to the back two legs of the horse. Standing up, he slowly ran his hands up and over Jim’s long legs, ending at his tight ass. Grabbing one cheek in each hand, Dwight squeezed, kneading the flesh in his strong farmers hands. Jim groaned when Dwight removed one of his hands, using it to push Jim’s back into a bent over position.

“Mose, his arms,” Mose ran around to the front, grabbing Jim’s wrists one at a time and buckling them into the soft leather cuffs. Mose’s hands lingered at Jim’s, running over his wrists. Then he abruptly pulled away and retreated to the back side of the horse at the same time Dwight let go of Jim’s body.

“I’ve waited so long for this. You living here, with me,” Jim heard the soft sounds of undressing behind him. “And Mose,” He added as an afterthought.

“Daddy, you don’t have to tie me down, I won’t run.” Jim whined. He pictured Dwight standing behind him, his massive flag pole of a cock standing at attention. He pictured the way the ruby red tip would look, he could practically taste the salty flavor in his mouth. Jim wondered if the tip would be wet with pre-cum yet the way he could feel his hard cock leaking onto the dirt floor already.

“I know you won’t run. Where could you possibly go? Your wife won’t take you back, your friends wouldn’t understand if you told them. And even if you didn’t tell them, you couldn’t stay away for long. You see your body needs this, you need this. It’s become like air to you, and you’ll never be the same again.”

Dwight reached forward, spearing two fingers into Jim’s slightly parted, perfectly pre-lubed asshole. Jim gasped at the sudden intrusion, trying to shift on the wooden apparatus, but he couldn’t, there was no give. Dwight twirled his talented fingers inside Jim's hole, stretching against his tight inner walls.

“Do you feel yourself leaking already? Do you see how needy your little body is?” A third finger joined the first two. “No I don’t have to tie you up, but I will continue to do so because that’s what you do with slaves. And because you like it.”

Jim whined piteously, it couldn’t escape his notice that while he was being stretched thoroughly, Dwight seemed to be specifically avoiding his prostate. Withdrawing his fingers, Dwight wasted no time shoving his great big dick inside the bound man in front of him. In one motion, he pushed past Jim’s pretty asshole and seated himself fully and deeply.

Jim’s body went limp, he saw stars and his poor cock jerked hard. Behind him, Dwight was riding him like he was at the rodeo. Bucking his hips, he drilled himself into Jim’s hot interior, thrusting with all his might. He gripped Jim's soft feminine hips, holding him in place, as if the horse wasn’t doing that well enough.

Jim knew that Dwight’s iron clad grip would leave bruises, he knew that after this he wouldn’t walk straight tomorrow, but he cared about neither of those things. The pain just felt too damn good. He wished he could thrust his hips backwards to meet every punishing thrust but between Dwight’s grips and the cuffs, he could do little more than gasp and wail as Dwight fucked him good and proper.

When Dwight could feel himself getting close, he reached down in front of him to grab Jim’s pulsating dick. He ignored Jim’s squeaks and pinched the slippery head, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Daddy please, I need to come! Can I come please?” Jim thrashed his head around, reveling in the pleasure pain at his ass and his cock.

“Then come for Daddy,” Dwight commanded, roughly palming Jim’s erection. As if on cue, the member in Dwight’s hand spurted wildly, spraying ropes of sticky white cum all over the dusty floor beneath them.

Releasing Jim’s softening cock, he redoubled his thrusts, pounding into Jim’s overly-sensitive prostate.

“Ungh- Oh God, please Daddy, it’s too much,” Jim cried. “Please Daddy Please, I- ugh, I can’t,”

Dwight ignored him, his own climax approaching. He thrust a couple more times, then slammed home, holding himself there while he painted his come all over Jim’s insides.

Still attached at the groin, both men struggled to catch their breath. They stayed like that for several minutes, listening to the sounds of their own breathing until restless shifting reminded them that Mose was present. Dwight sighed.

“Come on Mose, your turn,” Dwight slid out of Jim, taking a few steps back as Mose approached.

Like his cousin, Mose wasted little time in thrusting his entire cock inside of the man in front of him. A pitiful little moan escaped Jim as Mose rubbed against his abused prostate. Mose began jackhammering in and out of Jim, eliciting the most delicious moans and gasps from the bound man that Dwight just couldn’t resist.

“Please Daddy, it’s too much, it’s all too much, I need a second,” Jim hyperventilated as Dwight walked around to his head.

“Shh, you can take it. Do it for me, do it for Daddy,”

Mose humped at Jim’s backside like a rabid animal, his monster cock catching on Jim’s prostate every time. In a matter of moments, Jim felt his exhausted body coming back to life, his cock hardening once again. However Mose quickly found his climax, pulling out just in time to paint Jim’s backside with white. Mose took a step back, watching his come drip down Jim’s backside, some of it getting caught in his anus, some dripping down to coat Jim’s own testicles.

Jim let out a sob, his body aroused and aching.

“You can’t blame Mose, he doesn’t have enough experience to hold out. But this once, I’ll help you out slave.” Dwight gripped Jim’s red cock and gave it one harsh stroke, two harsh strokes. His other hand glided over Jim’s back, reaching down to poke at his puffy asshole. Then, in time with his rough strokes of Jim’s cock, he pushed two fingers back into Jim. Instantaneously Jim’s body convulsed, shaking and quivering around his master. All of Jim’s muscles tightened, and he came hard in Dwight’s hand for a second time that night.

As Jim struggled to catch his breath, he missed the sounds of heavy objects moving behind him. He only jerked out of his post-coital stupor when Dwight began speaking.

“You know slave that was very naughty what you pulled at the office yesterday. And do you remember how I said that I’d punish you?” Dwight prompted.

Jim was confused, had that really been only yesterday? What was Dwight talking about? A heavy slap came down on Jim’s backside, the sound reverberating across the barn.

“Snap snap, let’s not take all day,”

“You, um you said that you’d punish me…” Jim scrambled for the details in a conversation that felt like forever ago. “you said you’d spank me, or…. Or cane me…”

“Or I’d leave you tied up all night in the barn,” Dwight finished. A soft panic started in Jim’s stomach.

“You see, even though I enjoyed yesterday, I can’t just let you get away with it. What kind of precedent would that set? No, when kids are naughty, Daddy has to punish them.” Dwight reached for Jim’s cock once again and Jim yelped loudly. But instead of stroking, Dwight fastened a small metal ring around the base of Jim’s cock and balls.

“This is a cock ring, I’m sure you know what they do. This one is a little different though, it doesn’t slide off, it has to be unlocked. There is one more rule I didn’t tell you Jim, unless Mose or I take it off, you’ll be wearing this 24/7, so you’ll have to come get one of us when you have to use the bathroom as well.”

Dwight took a step back, and flipped a switch. Suddenly a blunt probing object pushed against Jim’s used asshole, then withdrew. Then it was back, pushing further, past his anus, and withdrawing again. Then on a third thrust the object, which felt suspiciously like a cock, pushed in approximately 6 inches.

“I think we’ll keep that setting. Don’t you like it slave? It’s a fucking machine, just for you. A needy little bitch like you really should have one. I’ll be back first thing in the morning, you can thank me then.”

Jim squirmed in his restraints, the dildo on the machine may not be as large as either Dwight or Mose, but it’s thrusts were stimulating his prostate again. Already he could feel his cock stiffening and the painful bite of the cock ring.

“Now Jim, it’s very difficult but it is possible to come with a cock ring on so I’ll put this milking bucket right beneath you, and if there’s anything in it in the morning, there will be hell to pay.”

“Please Daddy don’t do this, I’ll be good I promise, I can do anything else, but please it’s too much,” The relentless thrusting of the machine added and edge of panic to his voice.

Dwight laughed and then he and Mose left the barn, leaving Jim a night of painful arousal and the persistent thrusting of the machine. The last thought Dwight had before going to sleep that night was excitement to watch the footage from the surveillance cameras in the morning.


	3. Blowing off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun times at Shrute Farms. Mose is absent from this chapter.

Jim was sitting in an old pine chair on the wrap-around porch, watching the sun begin its descent towards the horizon. Today was Wednesday, or maybe Tuesday, he had no real reason to keep track really. Since moving in, his life had taken on an exhilarating pattern. While the sun was up, he was just Jim. Dwight treated him as a friend, but nothing more. He was respected, it was kind of like being a normal guy crashing at your buddy’s house. If normal guys stayed naked all the time and didn’t leave.

But as soon as the sun went down… Jim shuddered to himself despite the warmth of the lowering sun on his bare skin. As soon as the sun went down, he was a slave. A fucktoy used just for Dwight and Mose’s pleasure. It didn’t matter what they were doing or where they were on the farm, as soon as the sun was down, it started. 

On Sunday night, or maybe Monday, they’d been in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Dwight was washing the dishes, and Jim was drying and putting them away. He’s just closed the cabinet door when he suddenly found himself pressed down on the counter, with a large wooden spoon, still wet and soapy, smacking at his upper thighs. They’d stayed in the kitchen all night, Dwight’s creativity with cooking instruments seemed to have no end. Dwight’s movements all night had been rough and harsh, the way that Jim liked them, yet as soon as the sky outside lightened to pale gray, his hands became gentle. Slowly, he slipped the long handle of the spatula that he’d been using to fuck Jim’s asshole out, removed the chip clips from his chest, and helped him stand. Dwight said nothing as he walked him through his room into the small bathroom and turned on the shower. He brushed his hand over Jim’s hair in a way that seemed almost affectionate, before leaving Jim to clean himself up with privacy. Dwight showing Jim affection was not very commonplace; he was a stern man. So the occasional brush of his hair or smile sent his heart fluttering every time. 

Jim had never been able to look at anything in that kitchen the same way again. Sometimes when Dwight was cooking, Jim could swear that Dwight rubbed his hand up and down the handle in a way that signaled he was also thinking about that night.

Remembering the sensation of that hard unyielding handle nudging against his prostate had him sporting a half hard on already. Jim looked down at his semi-hard penis and was again thankful that Dwight had scaled back the usage of the cock ring. After that first night, Dwight had conceded not to use the cock ring as much if Jim promised not to touch his own cock. Jim might’ve been tempted to break his word, but he knew there were cameras everywhere and that Dwight regularly reviewed the tapes.

Looking down at his cock had him thinking about what Dwight would have in store tonight. He’d gotten home a few hours ago from work in a bad mood. Something must be stressing him out at work and whatever it was surely didn’t bode well for Jim. Jim smiled, he cock hardening further while he thought of Dwight taking his frustrations out on him.

He looked up just in time to see the last remnant of the sun sink below the horizon, leaving him sitting in dusk. A chill ran through his body that had nothing to do with the coolness of the air on his exposed body. The creaky door to the house opened, Dwight stepping through confidently. Jim couldn’t keep himself from looking, his gaze hovering over the other man’s strong hands. He knew the strength and dexterity of those hands all too well, had felt them on every inch of his skin, inside of him.

“Come,” is all Dwight said, an order. He never broke stride as he stepped down the porch and made a course for the barn. Jim obediently scrambled to his feet and trotted along behind his master, his cock bouncing between his long legs. A brief pause as the door to the barn was opened, then the two men entered, walking directly to what looked like an oversized barrel, turned on its side, but Jim knew better than to think anything in this room had an innocent purpose.

Dwight took a hold of one of Jim’s shoulders, leading him to turn around and bend backwards over the curved surface. He walked around to the other side, stretching Jim’s arms until they reached the leather cuff restraints near the bottom. Dwight walked away, leaving his legs unbound. Jim could hear him rummaging through one of the wooden cabinets placed throughout the barn.

When Dwight returned, he went directly to Jim’s head.

“Open,” another command came. Jim did as he was told, stretching his mouth as wide as he could. Dwight grabbed Jim’s lower jaw and forced a large metal ring between his lips, strapping it tight to his head with a strap. Then Dwight took what looked like a small dildo and inserted it into the ring, securing it in place so that Jim was being gagged by a plastic cock in his throat.

Dwight continued around Jim’s body, staying silent the entire time, but Jim could feel a sort of manic energy humming beneath the surface. He felt his own skin tightening in response, his nipples hardening.

With no warning, Dwight grabbed Jim’s cock, stroking up and down with his rough hand. Jim whined through his gag at the sudden contact, but the action only caused him to suck on the dildo harder. Dwight continued tugging and pulling on his penis, his other hand reaching forward to play with Jim’s small testicles. He stroked Jim’s entire cock up and down several times, then squeezed the very tip, flicking the ruddy end back and forth, then rolling it between his fingers.

The choking sounds escaping Jim were music to Dwight’s ears, but he did wish that Jim was choking around his own cock and not a cold lump of plastic. 

Jim moaned and groaned, using his free legs to get leverage on the barrel and thrust upwards into Dwight’s hand. Dwight laughed, a dark sound that sent adrenaline running through his body. Jim’s cock strained into Dwight’s dry fist. The friction was incredible, the burn of Dwight’s rough skin against Jim’s sensitive flesh, even the feeling of the wood grain against his ass. Jim was so turned on he realized that he was sucking on the dildo in his mouth like a real dick, running his tongue over the artificial veins and grooves.

Dwight increased the speed of his hand on Jim’s cock, squeezing harder and harder on the sensitive meat. Jim felt tears trickle out of his eyes, gravity causing them to track over his forehead as he stared up into the rafters of the old barn. A few more harsh jerks and Jim felt himself cumming, shooting his seed all over himself. Dwight let go of Jim’s softening dick, reaching for a rag to wipe his hand with. The only sound in the barn was Jim’s strained breathing through his nose. Dwight observed his slave, painted with his own cum, wishing he could keep him like this forever. He watched his chest rising and falling until his breathing returned to normal.

Dwight stepped forward. He hadn’t meant to stop halfway through doing up the restraints but the sight of Jim’s hard cock had mesmerized him. Now, he would finish strapping Jim down and resume the events that he’d planned. He reached for a thick leather strap that he pulled across Jim’s lower stomach, fastening it tight. Then he grabbed each of Jim’s legs, bending them at the knee, spreading them, and then strapping them in place, so that Jim’s quivering asshole was exposed to him.

Walking around the barrel, Dwight was treated to the sight of Jim, tears still leaking out around his eyes, cheeks hollow from sucking the plastic dildo in his mouth so forcefully. For a moment, he was struck dumb, powerless to interrupt the scene in front of him. Jim’s angelic face, twisted with lust, it was too much to resist for long. Satisfying himself by remembering he could re-watch this on the camera footage, he reached forward, gripping Jim’s head tight. With one hand, he held Jim’s head still while unbuckling the false cock from Jim’s gag. A needy whine from Jim as he struggled to suck on a dildo that was no longer there shot a jolt through Dwight’s cock. 

Rushing to shed his trousers and briefs, he gave his own cock two quick strokes then stepped forward, pushing through the ring in Jim’s mouth. First contact of Jim’s hot wet tongue to his burning cock ripped a groan from Dwight’s throat. He pushed himself forward, deeper into the moist cavern of Jim’s mouth.

For his part, Jim was happy to have something to suck again. Desperate to please Dwight after he jerked him off, he focused on running his tongue over all the right places, swirling around the sensitive underside, tracing all the bulging veins that he could feel. Having the ring gag in his mouth felt bulky, it kept jarring his teeth, but Jim did his best to wrap this lips around Dwight anyway.

Dwight thrust deep into Jim’s throat, briefly cutting off air supply as his meaty dick wedged itself in his throat and his musky balls smothered Jim’s nose. Pulling back long enough for Jim to pull in one deep musky breath though his nose, Dwight rutted forward again. He continued this pattern for several minutes, cutting off Jim’s air supply, feeling his throat on his dick, then granting just enough reprieve to prevent him from passing out. A quick look up from Jim’s upside down mess of a face confirmed that he wasn’t the only one getting off on this. Jim’s dick was standing at full attention on top of the barrel, pointing straight up.

With a smirk, Dwight abandoned his pattern, shoving in and out of Jim’s mouth roughly, picking up the pace. Drool began leaking out of Jim’s mouth around Dwight’s cock, running down his face, mixing with the tears still wetting his face. Jim wanted so badly to taste Dwight’s cum, to swallow all of it, and drink it in. He relaxed his throat even more, taking more of his master in with every thrust. He loved the way Dwight’s hand gripped the top of his head, so tight he couldn’t do anything but take the mouth pounding that he was giving him. The feel of Dwight’s heavy balls smacking him in the face felt to dirty, so degrading. Jim was so turned on, he could feel his own untouched dick leaking, desperately search for something to rub against, some kind of friction. Jim wondered if he could come like this, completely untouched from being used by his master.

Dwight felt his climax building, he thrusted faster and harder in and out of Jim’s mouth. Jim’s tongue struggled to keep up with the movements, licking over the sensitive tip, then running all the way down to the base. With one last thrust, Dwight seated himself deeply in Jim’s throat, relinquishing all of his hot thick cum down Jim’s esophagus.

Jim could feel the hot jets of cum burning their way down to his stomach as Dwight held himself there in his throat. Already lightheaded from the throat fucking, Jim felt dizzy and struggled to pull in breath from around his master’s cock to no avail. Only as he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness did Dwight retreat somewhat, leaving the bulk of his cock in Jim’s mouth while allowing Jim to suck in oxygen through his nose.

Thankful and still desperate to please his daddy, Jim ran his tongue over Dwight, sucking away any trace of cum that still clung to his slit. Dwight finally withdrew completely after a few minutes with a comical pop from Jim’s mouth. He slapped Jim’s cheeks with his wet cock a couple times, adding more drool to what was already decorating his face.

“Daddy, please….” Jim wasn’t even sure what he was begging for at this point, he just knew he was a writhing ball of need and his dick was so hard he was sure it would fall off if Dwight didn’t touch it soon. He tried to thrust upwards, to thrust against something, but the strap over his stomach kept him still.

“Shh baby, don’t worry. We have all night,” Dwight said, a wicked gleam in his eye.


End file.
